Webshows Crossing : Un an pour tout remettre à zéro
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Un an. Un an de vacances, loin de tout ! Et pour le coup du monde tout entier ou presque, puisque Mathieu, Kriss, Antoine, et la plupart de leurs personnalités vont poser leurs bagages, par hasard, dans un village qui semblait n'être qu'une légende : Celui des animaux, nommé Doubutsu no Mori. Et autant dire qu'avec ça, l'année s'annonce folklo... Yaoi - Almost Crackfic - Crossover


**Bwabwabwabwaaaaaa~**

 **C't officiel, votre Lavi' a pété les plombs. Et cette fic en est la preuve, enjoy !**

 **Nan un peu plus sérieusement, mais pas trop. Coucou mes chéries, et bien ouais, vous l'aurez bien compris je reviens avec une fic spécialement créée pour cet été, et pour se détendre en ces chauds mois de vacances qui s'annoncent. ^^ No stress, no violence, just…**

 **Ouais. Juste une fic complètement barrée, sur un crossover tout aussi inattendu, décidément ça devient une habitude chez moi. XD**

 **Donc voilà, cette fanfic aura quatre chapitres plus un prologue et un épilogue, que vous soyez fixés ! Elle comportera du yaoi, bah oui, forcément, elle sera peut être au bord de la crackfic par moments, et…**

 **Elle mélangera les univers du Webshows et d'Animal Crossing. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. :D Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu mon ras-le-bol momentané des fics glauques et l'envie de faire un petit truc léger, couillon, sans pression, et ce tout en jouant à ACNL… J'aurais jamais pensé à pareil crossover sinon, vous vous doutez bien. XD**

 **Voilà, rassurez-vous quand même, mes autres fics continueront d'être publiées, celle sur Pokémon était la prochaine sur la liste. ^^ Donc patience !**

 **Allez, sur-ce :**

 **Rating : K+ parce que yaoi ? Overdose du sex appeal du Patron ? Alleeeez, on sait jamais. XD**

 **Disclaimer : Kriss, Mathieu et Antoine s'appartiennent à eux-même -Ouais, ça semble obvious, bien vu Lavinia~, et forcément, leurs personnalités sont leur propriété, ça va de soi. ^^**

 **Genre : Humour – Family – Friendship – Romance – WTF aussi ? XD Chais pas, allez-y gaiement sur les termes.**

 **Et pas de musique pour une fois, let's go ! :D**

* * *

 **Webshows Crossing : Un an pour tout remettre à zéro.**

Prologue : A peine partis… Et déjà le bordel ?

Ils avaient failli avoir des vacances normales. Pour une fois.

Mais ça c'était sans compter sur la curiosité de Kriss et l'enthousiasme des Hippies. Sans l'émerveillement du Geek, et les manies exagérées de Maître Panda, cet intriguant jeune homme en kigurumi de panda, à toujours vouloir être de l'avis du gamer.

Et quand aux envies d'aventure de Mathieu, Antoine, et le Vegan, n'en parlons même pas. Finalement, avait-ce été d'un avis commun, qu'ils avaient fini leur course ici, pour leur année sabbatique ? Loin de Youtube, de Paris ou du Beaujolais ? Loin des fangirls, des conventions, de l'école et du monde en général ?

Ouais, à bien y penser. Même lui devait l'avoir voulu, à sa façon. Même si, sur le coup, il ne l'avait pensé qu'à moitié, plus étonné de la situation qu'autre chose.

Mais en même temps, qui ne l'aurait pas été sur le coup, à sa place ? A la leur ? En découvrant un village là, perdu en plein cœur d'une forêt, oublié de tous alors qu'ils avaient tous ri au nez du beatnik au chapeau bizarre et au collier peace & love quand il avait finalement osé leur en parler, en précisant bien qu'il n'avait fait qu'en entendre parler jusque là ?

Oui y avait eu de quoi en rire, c'était comme ça ! Il était sacrément secoué, le Hippie de Salut les Geeks, bien plus que celui de sa famille déjà, en tout cas, alors autant ne croire qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait, non ? Même dans son propre clan, on ne faisait que moyennement attention à ses mots, trop habitués qu'ils étaient à ses phases de délires hallucinatoires pour relever. Alors comment auraient-ils pu ?

Comment auraient-ils donc pu croire en ses mots, bordel ?

Bah non, pour une fois, il aurait du y croire, ils auraient tous du le croire sur parole sitôt sa légende contée, simple question de moins passer pour des cons une fois devant le fait accompli ! Mais non, plus fort qu'eux.

Le seul qui y avait cru, enfin, ceux qui avaient osé écouter son histoire avec émerveillement et intérêt, ce fut l'autre Hippie, toujours inséparables décidément ces deux-là, le Panda, le Geek, le Vegan, sous l'œil d'un Carniste qui se foutait allègrement de sa poire tout en buvant sa bière, et…

Et _lui._ Contre toute attente, même lui avait osé écouter le pacifiste, alors qu'il était pourtant connu de tous comme étant un monstre.

Bon, en soi, on n'aurait pas dit que c'était le cas, il fallait très bien connaître le personnage pour y déceler de l'intérêt, dans ce regard intense qui semblait ne montrer que le dédain et l'indifférence, et au moins tout savoir de lui pour pouvoir l'interpréter de la sorte, sans y voir de malveillance. Tout un programme et un combat.

Mais lui il le connaissait. Lui il savait. Et c'est pour ça qu'il en souriait comme un idiot, rien qu'en y repensant. C'était inédit, une chose comme celle-ci !

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un café long avec deux sucres s'il… S'il vous plaît.

\- Moka, mélange, Kilimandjaro ?

\- Hein ?

Le regard du Présentateur TV quitta le carnet dans lequel il écrivait sans discontinuer pour venir se poser sur le barman, ou gérant du café, au choix. A moins que ce n'eut été qu'un simple serveur ?

Non, il était le seul gars à travailler ici, ça se voyait, l'endroit était trop calme, trop petit, trop intimiste pour qu'ils soient dix à s'agiter derrière le comptoir.

Mais bon, ici, il fallait s'attendre à tout, à l'évidence.

\- La nature de votre café. Son origine.

\- Oh, ahem, Moka, je pense que ça ira.

\- Vrou. Tout de suite, monsieur.

Politesse, courtoisie, et professionnalisme. Décidément, il avait tout pour lui, ce pigeon.

Parce que oui, aussi dingue que cela puisse la paraître, c'était bien ce qu'était le serveur.

Un pigeon… Un putain d'oiseau qu'on s'amusait à effrayer dans les grandes villes, l'ennemi numéro un des monuments et la racaille des volatiles, si nombreux qu'ils auraient pu rivaliser avec le poste de Rattata dans les jeux Pokémon ! Et non, il ne rêvait pas !

 _Je ne saurais pas que c'est vrai, je me dirai que le Prof m'a mis un coup de cinq tonnes dans la gueule… C'est insensé, bon sang. Juste… Impossible._

La preuve que ça l'était, un pigeon d'environ un mètre soixante était quand même en train de lui préparer un café. Normal. Absolument normal. Voyons, qui ça pourrait bien étonner, après tout ? Si ça se trouvait peut être que le monde de l'industrie du café était réellement gérée, dans l'ombre, par une mafia de volatiles et de gallinacés ?

Et si en fait, George Clooney lui-même n'était qu'un moineau déguisé en homme ! Oh, le scandale que ça ferait dans le monde civilisé… Et pourtant, que de fous rires ça créerait, de voir la réaction de la gent féminine en train de réaliser qu'elles n'avaient d'yeux que pour le même piaf qu'elles poussaient gentiment du pied quand elles déambulaient dans la rue !

Ouais, nan, ça partait loin là quand même. Un peu de tenue.

Ma foi, il semblait que c'était normal par ici, alors autant s'y faire non ?

Pourtant le cerveau du blond avait du mal à digérer l'information, alors qu'il retournait à son carnet, tout en écoutant avec plaisir l'air de piano qui était en train de jouer dans le café. Non sérieusement, qui pourrait penser qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans un village où des animaux menaient une vie paisible, en société, loin de la curiosité des hommes, en toute quiétude ? En totale autarcie, avec leur propre système économique, et surtout, une démocratie réellement digne de ce nom, du genre de celle où le maire ou dirigeant, bien qu'ici on n'eut parlé que d'un chélonien qui roupillait le trois quart du temps, était vraiment à l'écoute de son peuple ? C'était le paradis, à ce stade.

Mais quand même.

Des animaux, bordel. Des trucs censés beugler, crier, pépier, se déplacer à quatre pattes et appliquer avec joie les règles de la chaîne alimentaire. Ensemble, en habitants d'une authentique ville, avec un supermarché, un café, un magasin de vêtements, et même une poste, et une mairie ! Une vraie ! C'était juste dingue !

Bon, le maire n'était qu'une tortue, aux dernières nouvelles. Mais qu'importe ! Une tortue maire ? Un barman, un pigeon ? Un pélican et une chienne, secrétaires ? Non, là c'était sûr, ils en avaient tous trop pris. Il ne pouvait croire pareille étrangeté, lui qui était si méthodique, se voulait si rigoureux et précis dans son travail, voilà qu'on lui demandait de croire qu'un village d'animaux existait ? Et que des animaux se trimballaient dans des vêtements faits à leur taille, et qu'ils buvaient du café et péchaient des sardines quand il s'ennuyaient et avaient fini de décorer leurs maisons ?!

Car oui, le plus étonnant, il était peu être là, placé en la personne d'un étrange raton-laveur qu'ils avaient croisé en arrivant en ville, encore trop stupéfaits que croire en ce que disait le Hippie avait finalement fini par amener à quelque chose de réel : Des maisons. Ils vivaient dans de véritables maisons, nom d'un chien !

\- Du lait de pigeon avec ceci ?

\- Non merci.

Un raton-laveur qui travaillait dans une agence immobilière et vendait des maisons à ses clients, mais des maisons en dur hein, pas juste en paille ou en bois ! Le genre de maisons que chacun rêvait d'avoir, avec en plus de ça l'avantage de pouvoir rembourser le prix d'achat à son rythme !

 _Le genre de celle que tu vas avoir dorénavant, et les autres aussi… C'est complètement fou. Sans déconner, j'ai du me prendre une porte de placard ce matin._

Et le tout décoré, avec des meubles. Des meubles, s'il vous plaît ! Des meubles de qualité, pas comme les choses pseudo high-tech de Ikéa où il te reste toujours une vis !

M'enfin, il faudrait bien s'y habituer, non ? Au moins pour l'année à venir, s'ils restaient ici aussi longtemps ?

Un sourire illumina le visage du blond qui leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensée. Oui, s'ils restaient là, mais ça ça s'annonçait, curieusement, plutôt bien parti pour se faire.

Lui, les Hippies, le Geek, Maître Panda, Mathieu, Kriss, Antoine, Richard, le Vegan, le Carniste, le Patron, Croc'Homo, Samuel, le Gamin, la Féministe, le Critique et 1er Degré… Mon Dieu, ça allait promettre.

Et le Prof de Philo. Ne surtout pas oublier le Prof de Philo.

Bon, lui, sur le coup, il en était resté comme deux ronds de flan en voyant les petits animaux - et encore, animaux, plutôt des animaux très légèrement humanisés ?, s'approcher d'eux pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, plutôt étonnés d'avoir de la visite, puis le regarder avec surprise en le voyant sortir de la voiture, lui qui était quand même plutôt imposant et encore plus quand il trimballait son cinq tonnes avec lui. Puis ils s'étaient approchés de tout le monde, tout sourire, leurs petites voix légèrement aiguës venant leur agresser avec amour les oreilles, et du Prof aussi, la plupart intrigués par son marteau. Disant avec humour qu'au moins, s'il fallait réparer quelque chose dans le village, ils savaient à qui s'adresser désormais.

Et il avait souri. Merde, le miracle quoi !

 _En temps normal, il m'aurait hurlé dessus en me demandant d'où viendrait ces peluches parlantes… Ah, comme quoi tout arrive !_

Oui, tout pouvait arriver. Et ça c'est sûr, ça allait arriver, la tête du Prof de Philo, des deux Hippies aux anges, et d'un Patron… Pas très convaincu ni rassuré, disons, ne pouvaient que le prouver.

\- Vous restez combien de temps ?

Le pigeon était revenu vers le Présentateur TV, sa tasse dans les mains – Plumes ? Ailes ? Boarf, l'idée y était !, et le considérait avec ce qui devait ressembler à un semblant de sourire ? Oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Normalement, un an, si jamais les autres sont d'accord.

\- Oh. Voilà une année bien spéciale qui s'annonce, dans ce cas. Et vous, vous habitez quelle maison, parmi les six que Nook a mis de côté ?

Le Présentateur allait pour ouvrir la bouche, étonné de voir que l'oiseau était déjà au courant non seulement de leur nombre, puis de ce qui concernait leur arrivée, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu plus tôt dans la journée.

L'oiseau sembla remarquer le trouble de l'humain, car il laissa échapper un rire :

\- Les nouvelles vont très vite ici, va falloir vous y faire.

\- Je vois ça. Ahem, et bien, je n'ai pas encore eu bien le temps de la visiter, mais elle est bleue, près du lac.

\- Oh, la belle place. Et vous savez avec qui vous allez ha-

\- Oui, question d'habitude. Tout ira bien de ce côté là.

Ouais, ça ça faisait partie du peu de choses dont il était sûr depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds ici, avec le fait qu'ils risquaient probablement de ne trouver les Hippies qu'en plein milieu des fleurs de longue, à jouer de la musique et à refaire le monde : Ses colocataires.

Car en effet, ils étaient dix-huit, sans compter ce brave ventilateur qui ne demandait qu'une prise pour accéder au bonheur. Donc trois par maison, et inutile de préciser que lorsque le raton-laveur en costard y avait fait allusion, il avait aussitôt ressenti un regard dans son dos qui l'avait fait sourire, intérieurement. On ne changeait pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Lui, le Prof de Philo. Et le Hippie de Salut les Geeks, qu'il était à peu près certain qu'il ne verrait jamais dans la maison, ou presque, trop occupé qu'il serait à profiter de la nature avec leur Hippie. Peace & Love dude !

Ouais, tout irait bien, dans le fond. Eux deux, un an ensemble, loin de tout, juste à profiter de la vie et avec la possibilité pour lui de faire des reportages à loisir, ce qui lui manquait tant.

Le blond attrapa la tasse de café pour la boire, puis fit une petite grimace en sentant la chaleur du liquide noir contre sa langue, et son amertume. Whoah !

\- Oh, c'est fort !

\- Oui, le moka est relativement corsé, c'est bien pour ça que l'on propose du lait de pigeon pour adoucir le tout. Prenez votre temps pour le boire, et au pire si jamais vous en voulez, n'hésitez pas.

Ah oui, le lait de pigeon, forcément, il servait à ça. Décidément, quel étrange village.

Dans le fond, ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils s'embarquaient tous. Pourquoi poser les valises ici, et pas ailleurs ? La cohabitation avec les animaux ? Leurs états d'âme ? Cela restait d'immenses zones d'ombre, et qui allaient fortement influencer la qualité de leur séjour. Inévitablement même.

Mais pas grave, ils s'y feraient. Et qui sait, ça serait peut être super cool, comme année ? Qui sait. Les animaux étaient gentils, ce raton-laveur comme le pigeon devant lui, ou même la petite chienne qui les avait accueillis… Marie, c'était ça ?

Ouais, tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Sûrement même !

Mais en attendant…

\- Mais au fait, depuis quand ça produit du lait, un pigeon ?

* * *

 **Vous étiez prévenues, gomen. XD**

 **Mais que ça fait du bien d'écrire une fic comme ça ! Rah, ça change ~ *_***

 **Bref, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez du coup ? Ça a été ? :$**

 **A votre avis, les réactions des personnalités ? Des Hippies aux anges, un Patron en dépression ? :p La réponse, dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Maaaais… Pas la semaine prochaine, malheureusement.**

 **Car oui, je l'annonce là, dès fois que certaines seraient intéressées, je monte à la Japan Expo ! Yeah ! J'ai trop hâte d'ailleurs ! *-* Et du coup j'y serai les quatre jours, donc voilà, si jamais vous y êtes aussi et que ça vous dirait qu'on aille se faire un coucou, pas de souci, faites le moi savoir. :') Je serai vraiment trop heureuse de profiter de l'occasion pour voir IRL d'autres auteurs et amies, je pense qu'on peut le dire. ^^ Bref mon message est passé !**

 **Donc voilà, plein de bisous mes chéries, à très vite, et sur-ce je fonce lire le nouveau chapitre de Sept Nuances de Noir, que notre chère HippiqueAndYDeaLD vient d'aller poster en toute quiétude ! Allez lire ses fics d'ailleurs, c'est de la bombe ! *_***

 **Marshmallows, canards et pop-corn,**

 **Votre dévouée petite biche~**


End file.
